Valentine's Day Present
by sailormoon9993
Summary: Penelope and Pepe go out on Valentine's Day. Will something happen between them to make their love even stronger?


Penelope Pussycat just risen that fine Valentine's afternoon after staying up late dancing at a club last night with Pepe. That was a really fun night since she loved dancing more than anything in the world. Expect Pepe, of course.

She climbed out of bed and threw on a red T-shirt and a pair of jeans and walked towards her kitchen. When she walked in, there was a red bag on the counter with a teddy bear and card inside. The card read, "My life, without you, is without hope. Love, Your Amour."

"Oh, that's so sweet." she said as her cellphone rang.

''Hello?"

"Bonjour, Penelope." It was Pepe.

"Hi. Thanks for the gift. That was so sweet."

"Your welcome. Would you like to go out tonight?"

"Sure. What time?"

"Seven?"

"Perfect. See you then.''

That night at seven o' clock...

"Ding-dong!" went Penelope's doorbell.

She opened the door to see Pepe wearing a white tuxedo. Penelope was wearing a long light blue dress.

"You look beautiful tonight." Pepe told her.

"Thank you. Shall we be going?"

"Ladies first." he told her as she lightly giggled.

They had arrived at the resturant when Penelope realize what this place was.

"Pepe, this is the most expensive place in town!" Penelope told him.

"Anything for you, cherie." he told her.

"That's so sweet." she said as they walked inside. She had been on many excellent dates with him, but not this excellent. What is he up to?

They walked inside abd saw the place was dimmed and every table was lit by candlelight. They had been to many places before, but they both agreed this was by far the best place to eat by far.

They sat across from each other and looked at the menus. Penelope fret for a moment but Pepe told her she could get whatever she would like. Across the room, there was a singer who was singing sweet romantic music for the guests' entertainment. The singer was Fifi La Fume.

"I want you to need me..." Fifi sang as Penelope and Pepe got their food.

As Penelope ate, Pepe couldn't help but think about her. Sure, he had chased her for years. But after the Christmas party, everything between them had changed from fear to love. He had something in his left pocket he kept playing with. It was a small present for her he would give to her at the end of the night so she would remember this night forever.

Penelope was also thinking of him. She couldn't believe only three years ago...that he was chasing her all over Paris. Now, after dating for two and half years, they were eating yet another romantic dinner together. She wondered if something magical would happen tonight...

As they left the place and stood in front, Penelope spoke.

"Thanks for the dinner, tonight. It was lovely."

"Nothing is to good for you." he said as he kissed her cheek. "Do you wanna do anything else tonight?''

"How about dancing? I could use a little movement." Penelope said as she lightly tapped her foot.

"What an excellent idea. I know just the place." he said as she followed along on his arm.

He lead her to a dancing hall she wanted to go inside for so long.

"Well Penelope." said Pepe. "I am showing you a great time, aren't I? Let's go inside."

He was right. He was showing her a great time tonight.

The couple walked inside to see a mix of human and animal couples inside. This place spoke one word: class. There was a big band that played any music that you could imagine.

Soon the band began to play a swing song. Perfect. It was their favorite type of music to dance to. he two began to dance with each other at first, but soon it turned into a battle, with the both of them trying to match up each of the others moves. Soon the song ended, and went into a dip. They never knew why this always happened after a swing song, but it just happened.

After the dance hall, the two went to the beach which was only a short walk away. As they walked along the beach, Pepe started getting nervous. Would she like his present or would she reject it? No, she would accept it. She loved him and wouldn't harm him in any form. This girl, who was like an angel without wings to him, was the most wonderful girl in all the world. Now it was time to give her his gift.

"Penelope, have I told you how lovely you are?" he said.

"All the time." Penelope told him.

"Well, I'd like to tell you again." Pepe said in response. "Your fur reminds of onyx gems Your eyes like jewels, shining and sparkling. Your lips...oh, your lips..." Pepe said as he took her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

"Penelope." he said as he broke from the kiss. "I love you. I truely do. I want to be without you forever and never leave your side. I've loved you ever since I first saw you. You complete me, cherie."

Then Pepe got down on one knee, grabbed his gift from his pocket and presented it to her. It was a small black box and inside, a sparking diamond ring. "Penelope...will you marry me?"

It all made since. The dinner, the dance, and the beach. It was all leading to this moment.

"Yes." she said as they walked together in the moonlight.


End file.
